Many wireless communication devices (such as smartphones, tablets, and so on) and consumer devices (such as digital cameras, home security systems, and so on) use one or more cameras to capture images and/or video. Many images may be captured in quick succession. For example, a person capturing a picture may capture multiple image frames for one setting (such as for sports shots or quick action shots). Additionally, for video, a sequence of image frames are captured in quick succession (such as 30 frames per second (fps), 60 fps, 120 fps, and so on). As camera and display technologies progress, image resolution is increasing (such as from 480p to 720p, to 1080p, to Quad High Definition [HD], to 4K, to 8K, and so on). Additionally, the rate of capture is increasing (such as, for video, from 480p at 30 fps to 1080p at 60 fps, to 4K at 120 fps, and so on).
The captured image frames are typically processed before presented to a user for viewing. In traditional image and video processing, the captured image frames are processed in sequence, and an entire captured image frame is processed before a next captured image frame is processed. As frame capture rates and image resolutions continue to increase, the processing resources, memory requirements, latency constraints, and thermal dissipation of such image capturing devices also increase.